Dios y fantasma¿una buena ecuación?
by HiddenBlackCat
Summary: "¡¿Que haces aquí!" " Dejame mostrarte mis habilidades" Una clase de matemáticas, sentimientos encontrados. "Porque ser tu sensei no me es nada fácil"


**Hola a todos! :) He vuelto con otra historia de este anime. Ojala les guste y la disfruten como lo hice yo al momento de escribirla.  
****Nos leemos mas abajo ewe**

_**Noragami no me pertenece sino que a Adachi Toka el cual tiene mis respetos :3**_

* * *

Hiyori estaba sentada en una mesa que se encontraba en el centro del living de su casa haciendo los deberes, tenia el estéreo encendido con su música favorita para que de algún modo no se sintiera tan sola. Sus padres habían decidido darse unas "mini-vacaciones" en unas aguas termales por lo que le dejaron la casa a su cuidado. Cualquier adolescente sin padres presentes haría una fiesta o algo por el estilo, pero Hiyori mantenía la confianza que le daban sus padres.

Gracias al cielo, no tenía mucha tarea por lo que lo último que le quedaba era matemático. Estaba por terminar con su tarea de historia cuando sonó el timbre. Lentamente se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para atender.

-¡Hola Hiyori!- Era Yato. Hiyori no sabia si sorprenderse por su presencia o porque por primera vez se dignó a tocar el timbre de la casa.- ¿no me dejaras pasar?

Hiyori estaba petrificada por lo que actuó de forma mecánica y abrió más la puerta para que Yato pudiera pasar. Yato se sentó cómodamente en el sofá mientras que Hiyori aun seguía en la puerta.  
Luego de que procesara lo que estaba sucediendo, reaccionó.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?- gritó Hiyori señalando a Yato.

-Pues… visitándote ¿que mas?

-¿Y puedo saber en que minuto te invite?- la muchacha se acercó mas al living.

- ¿Qué no estamos con "lo mio es tuyo y lo tuyo es mio"?-preguntó ingenuamente Yato.

-¡Que no es como si estuviéramos casados!- reclamó sonrojada Hiyori. Suspiró y decidió continuar con sus tareas. Queria tener algo de tiempo libre.- Esta bien, mientras no me molestes… espera… ¿Dónde esta Yukine?

-Ese mocoso decidió salir con Kofuku a comprar ropa, dice que tengo muy mal estilo- _Hizo bien _pensó Hiyori.- asi que como estaba aburrido pensé en venir a verte.

- Tan sólo déjame terminar mis deberes.

- Oh no te preocupes, tu haz lo tuyo.- Yato se acostó en el sillón con completa confianza escuchando la música que sonaba. Hiyori en cambio seguia escribiendo concentradamente en su vez finalizado con el que tenia, pasó al último cuaderno que le quedaba.

Su acompañante no soporto mucho tiempo asi, por lo que se paró y comenzó a mirar la decoración. Miraba con detalle los cuadros que tenian fotos de Hiyori cuando era mas pequeña. En su primer dia de clases, en una obra de teatro, con un kimono en un santuario, etc. Yato sonreía inconscientemente frente a cada una de ellas

-¡Ah! ¡no puedo hacerlo!- decia Hiyori mientras borraba fuertemente. Yato lentamente se acercaba a la chica.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó el dios.

- Es este ejercicio, lo he tratado de hacer 5 veces y no me da el resultado.- Al ver a su amiga frustrada, Yato decidió mostrar un poco de sus habilidades.

-Dejamelo a mi.- sonrió con autosuficiencia. Hiyori se corrió un poco para dejarle espacio a su _sensei, _vio el ejercicio y tomó el lapiz de las manos de su _alumna_ para proceder a resolverlo, se veia totalmente concentrado.  
Ella lo miraba atentamente, cada faccion de su rostro lo contemplaba con parsimonia. Como sus mechones de cabello marcaban su cara, sus ojos azules atentos al cuaderno, sus cejas levemente definidas... en fin, todo de el. Se sentia muy a gusto a su lado aunque a veces sean momentos breves.

-¡Listo!- Yato la miró sonriente sacandola de sus cavilaciones- Revísalo y si no lo entiendes te lo explico.

Hiyori estaba sorprendida. Ya habia visto una de sus tantas habilidades cuando dibujó en el cuaderno de Yukine, pero no esperaba que dominara otras áreas.

El resultado era el correcto pero no la joven no entendió el procedimiento, Yato captó que Hiyori no entendia asi que se apego mas a ella provocando un leve sobresalto y sonrojo tanto en ella como en el dios.

-Tienes que mover esta cifra al lado izquierdo y como pasa con el signo contrario, tan solo debias restarlo. Siempre fijate en los signos.

-Ok, tratare de hacer el siguiente.- Hiyori comenzó a anotar el ejercicio y a resolverlo. Hacia caras raras cada vez que se ponia a sumar o restar. Yato no aguantó más la risa y estalló en carcajadas.- ¡moo Yato! ¡No te rías y ayúdame!

- Jaja ¡E-es que...e-es que! ¡Tu cara es muy graciosa!- Hiyori zarandeaba a Yato rogandole que dejara de reírse de ella, algo inservible ya que el sólo seguía riendo. Al ver que no funcionaba decidió contagiarse de la risa de su amigo. Una vez que comenzaron a mermar las risas se miraron fijamente en un silencio que no era para nada incómodo.

Yato miraba fijamente los ojos morados de Hiyori sintiendose completamente sumergidos en ellos. Agradecia el hecho de que Yukine no estuviera pues era uno de esos momentos a _solas_ que tenía para "compartir" con su amiga.  
Se olvidaron de todo lo existente a su alrededor, tan solo eran ellos dos.  
Llevados por el momento fueron acercando sus rostros, cerrando sus ojos lentamente para disfrutar el contacto, podían sentir la calidez que emitia el otro. A un instante de unir sus labios suena el telefono de la casa, rompiendo totalmente el ambiente. Hiyori se levantó apresurada a contestar evitando mirar a Yato. Era su madre. Una vez que habló con ella y le dijo que se encontraba bien, se apoyó un momento en la pared para relajarse. Todavia sentía latir su corazón como loco y sus mejillas aun conservaban aquel tinte carmín. Lanzó un suspiro y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.  
¡_Casi beso a Yato!- _pensó mientras se tapaba la boca.-_ ¡¿Como lo voy a mirar ahora?!_-Respiró reiteradas veces tratando de buscar algo de calma pero no era la única que estaba en esa situación.  
Yato apoyo un brazo en la mesa y con su mano libre apoyo su mentón. Sabia que debió haber salido con su buda sonriente **(1)**. Pero eso era lo de menos… ¡Rozó sus labios con Hiyori! Aunque haya sido algo corto… ¡pero lo hizo! Y la gran pregunta que surgia era… ¿Cómo veria a Hiyori a la cara? Le surgían unos nervios enormes de tan solo pensarlo, tenia que sacar agallas pronto ya que no faltaba mucho para que Hiyori volviera al living.  
En efecto, Hiyori entró lentamente y tomó asiento un poco alejada de Yato. Hiyori miraba la alfombra como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, en cambio Yato miraba hacia un estante con vasos.  
Entre ambos el ambiente se puso algo tenso y mas encima la música habia parado de sonar. Hiyori trató de mirar a Yato sin ser descubierta pero al fijarse en él choco con su mirada. Ambos voltearon a los lados contrarios otra vez.  
La ayakashi decidió terminar con su tarea para si de algún modo, distraerse. Rapidamente llegó al último ejercicio y se equivocó en lo mismo que el primero que realizo.  
-V-vaya… me equivoque de nuevo- dijo nerviosa.

-T-ten cuidado en los signos- respondió Yato aun con la vista en el mueble.

-Amm… Yato… tengo un problema…

-Mm?

-Tengo una raíz... ¿Qué hago?- Hiyori le acercó su cuaderno y él le ayudo a completarlo.

Algo que Hiyori odiaba era esos silencios largos, por lo que trataba de todas las maneras posibles de hacerlos desaparecer. Comenzaba a sentir que se desvanecia un poco al ver que Yato refunfuñaba sobre sus errores en el ejercicio o porque como no podia resolverlo si tenia a su lado a un gran dios. Logro terminarlo en un santiamén y le pasó el cuaderno a Hiyori. Ésta lo vio un momento, trato de comprenderlo y le mostró una leve sonrisa a Yato haciéndole entender que había comprendido. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y ambos sabían que significaba eso.  
-Bueno, ya me voy… Daikoku va a hacer okonomiyaki **(2) **y quiero alcanzar a comer… aunque no lo creas Kofuku tiene un gran estomago- Hiyori se levantó al mismo tiempo que Yato y lo acompaño a la puerta la cual abrió al momento de llegar.

-M-muchas gracias por venir- dijo nerviosa la ayakashi- y… también por enseñarme. Me hace muy feliz el que vengas a verme, de algún modo… siento que me acerco más a ti y por ende nos será mas difícil separarnos …¡Q-quiero decir, en el buen sentido! –Rio nerviosa- Vaya ya ni sé lo que hablo…

Yato la miraba completamente serio, Hiyori se sorprendió ya que eran pocas las veces en las que él se colocaba serio. Él pensaba que debía jugarse el _todo o nada_. Sabía que en el futuro no volvería a tener la misma oportunidad y que también se arrepentiría si no lo hacía.  
-A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy a tu lado, pero en mi caso… No pienso separarme nunca de ti, porque tú, Iki Hiyori… haz marcado tu presencia en este dios.- Las palabras de Yato le llegaron muy hondo a Hiyori, la chica tan sólo lo miraba asombrada y no podía articular palabra alguna. En un rápido movimiento, Yato la tomó por la cintura y junto sus labios en un cálido beso cargado de sentimientos. Tenían sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar más del dulce contacto, realmente había valido la pena el que haya sonado el teléfono anteriormente. Una vez que se les acabó el oxigeno, se separaron lentamente apoyándose en las frentes de cada uno. Yato la miraba a los ojos al igual que ella a los de él. Sonrojado, Yato salió rápidamente por la puerta siendo observado por Hiyori.  
La chica cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Abrazó sus piernas y se escondió en ellas, ocultando su encendido rostro. Y es que antes de que Yato se fuera alcanzó a escuchar las palabras que habia pronunciado

"_Te amo. Y sería el dios de los idiotas si te dejara ir "_

Ambos sabían que había cambiado algo entre ellos, no sólo en la forma de interactuar sino que en sus propios corazones. Pero aun había muchas "clases" más de matemáticas para descubrirlo…

_Y no les molestaba en lo más mínimo  
el volver a estudiar_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**(1) El Hotei o "Buda sonriente" es un símbolo de buena suerte compartido por la cultura china y japonesa. Esta estatua representa al Dios de la alegría y la felicidad como un hombre corpulento y feliz llevando su riqueza en un saco en la espalda.**

**(2) es una comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. **

* * *

**¿y bien? ¿les gustó? Espero que si :) se reciben todo tipo de criticas buenas y malas, pueden hacerlo a través de un review o por un mensaje privado :3**

**Esta historia surgió cuando veia mi horario de clases xD ya voy en la segunda semana y ya pido vacaciones D: **

**¿Leyeron el cap 20 del manga? *-* Pucha que grite, en especial al final cuando Hiyori iba en busca de Yato y quedo en continuara ¬¬ y el anime para que decirlo... ¡Hiyori se olvido de Yato! D: pero ya encontraran la manera yo lo se... TvT**

**Cuidense! que esten bien :3 Nos leeremos en otra historia  
Pd: nunca... pero nunca, busquen noragami manga en tumblr... me hice muchos spoilers D: pero son spoiler buenos! solo les dire que... Hay YatoRi para rato ewe**


End file.
